I'll be waiting
by rebellarke
Summary: set after 2x22. She told him that she would leave and never come back, but it took until now for him to realize what this really means for them.
1. life without you

**I don't own anything that has to do with ''glee''. this is my first ''finchel'' story, I really hope you'll like it :) it's going to be multi-chapter today-future fic :D**

1 and a half years had passed since nationals.

1 and a half years after their epic reunion.

1 and a half years since she told him that she was going to new york and would never come back.

a half year since she indeed had gone to new york.

It took until now for him to realize what this really means for them.

* * *

><p>When Rachel was on her way home from campus she couldn't help but think about what could have been.<p>

But how couldn't she? It was as if the world was doing the best not to let her forget -

for example yesterday when she was strolling along central park there was this beautiful young

women sitting on a bench all alone.

She didn't looked disappointed, sad, heartbroken or all the things Rachel was sure other people would assume looking at _her_ right now, she looked satisfied.

Her long hair falling softly over her shoulders, her lips in a lovely smile while drinking a cup of coffee.

She looked like there was nowhere she needed to go, nothing she had to do or regret, she was

the obvious opposite of _her_ at the moment.

Just when Rachel was about to continue her walk she saw the woman's face lighten up and she stopped instantly - she saw a tall man, maybe about twenty-six , playing tag with a little blonde boy not older than 4.

He was lifting the boy up playfully, hugging and tickling him until the little one was laughing loudly.

Rachel saw the woman putting down her coffee and getting up, walking quickly towards the two,

patting the man's back and kissing him on the cheek while he dropped the boy carefully.

They looked so happy, like there wouldn't be anything better than having fun in the park together.

Rachel know a life like this wasn't meant for her - she is going to be a famous Broadway star, who

fills the biggest musical halls with her phenomenal voice - the hurricanes of applause and the many

Tonys she's going to win would be enough to make her life complete.

At least that's what _she_ thought when she choose her career over the love of her life.

* * *

><p>Finn was laying on his bed listening to some random music on his ipod when one song caught his<p>

attention.

_I´ve seen you cry, Into the night,  
>I feel your pain, Can I make it right?<br>I realize there´s no end in sight,  
>Yet still I wait for you to see the light<em>

_I´m the one who really loves you, baby  
>I can´t take it any more<em>

It was a cheesy girlish song, nothing more.

_As long as I'm livin', I'll be waitin',_

_as long as I'm breathin' I'll be there._

_Whenever you call me I'll be waitin', _

_whenever you need me I'll be there._

okay, so maybe it was a cheesy, girlish song but it made him think.

It made him think about all the time he's been waiting for Rachel.

He waited and waited and waited but she never came back.

Sure, she told him she wouldn't but he thought she felt the same way,

he thought that she couldn't stand being apart anyway so she would return to him sooner or later.

He thought she would get sick of being alone, sick of coming home in the evening to find that no

one is there, sleeping in an empty bed every single night dreaming of _old times_.

Apparently he's been wrong.

_He held her tight to his chest, not wanting to let her go, _ever_._

_''I'm so proud of you'' was the only thing he could say that wouldn't be selfish or heartbreaking._

_She turned her head slightly so she could look into his eyes, her look was nothing more than a forced smile to keep her from crying ''thank you''-_

_''for what? You are the talented girl who's going to be the brightest star on Broadway one day..''_

_he smiled imagining her standing on one of those huge stages singing her heart out._

_He knew she would make it, she would get everything she's ever dreamed of._

_''for believing in me'' she snuggled closer ''and for this amazing year.'' as soon as the words left her mouth she knew that it was real- leaving him was real and it was going to happen soon._

_He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead pulling her even more into his arms._

_''I'm going to miss you, Rachel Berry.'' _

_''I'm going to miss you, too... '' these words hurt more than she would ever admit, she knew why she had to give it up, give _them_ up, but that doesn't been that it wouldn't hurt as bad._

It's been 1 year already, one year since she left for new york,

one year since _he let her_ leave.

* * *

><p>She never really told him how important he was to her.<p>

She always talked about Broadway, her becoming a star and all of this, it was her dream, of course,

but sitting in her apartment now, all alone, made her realize that she's been awfully selfish all the

time.

Sure she had every reason to be proud of herself, she was Rachel Berry.

But now that _it_ was over, now that she's probably _never _going to see _him_ again, he'll never know how much he truly meant to her. How could he, she never really told him.

_''Rach, I know this sounds egoistic and I really don't want to stand in the way of your big dream but I love you and I don't want to loose you!'' he said taking her hand and looking into her eyes_, _there were so many feelings within him right now he couldn't think straight._

_''Finn, I know this is hard but I choose this path and I need to follow my heart'' she slowly touched his arm in attempt to comfort him._

_''What about me? I'm like not allowed to follow my heart, am I?'' before he even noticed he was slightly getting louder, almost screaming. His eyes were full of hurt by now._

_''I told you I would be leaving, it was the condition of getting back together...'' she looked down, almost ashamed, she was disappointed in him, but mostly in herself._

_''I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it...'' _

_''**It** was a bad idea? It like this summer, _it_ like being happier than ever or _it_ like breaking my heart all over again?'' _

Looking back at this moment she started cyring a bit.

She know that she shouldn't but she missed him, a lot actually.

But it was too late.

**Reviews, faves and alerts are LOVE + keep me chapter is going to be longer and finn will take action to get her back... will he?  
><strong>


	2. anywhere but here

He stood there for several minutes, just watching the formal letter on his desk, his heart pounding restlessly inside his chest. This was his chance on everything he ever wanted; The chance to go to New York on a football scholarship and the chance to win back the love of his life – well at least theoretical.

If this letter was a acceptance he really had an amazing perspective for his future, if this letter is a rejection, he's fucked.

He doesn't really know what to do other than this, he wasn't really good at anything but football, singing and drums, so this was his one and only chance or he had to look for a real job, for better or worse.

Besides, he couldn't stand the idea of staying in Lima-fucking-Ohio, 600 miles away from _her_.

The city made him sick, the idea of her not being around him 24-hours made him sick.

If he could go to New York he could see her again and maybe fix all the mistakes he made over the past 2 years, starting with telling her that he loved her and that he simply couldn't live without her.

If he stays, he would waste all his life wondering why they left things like this, why he didn't follow her right away – well, she never really begged him to or even asked him, so he figured that she didn't want him there – but fuck that now, it's always about _her_ and '_what she wants_', this one time he didn't care, _can't_ care because he needed to be with her or at least needs to offer her a life with him in New York. She can have her dream and he would support her every single minute, every single time she auditioned, every single time she gets rejected and every single time she would start she would get her favorite role.

e can't live with the thought of never having told her about this opportunity – why didn't he think of that earlier? - but well, earlier is pretty much over now, he just had this one chance and he had to take it.

When Rachel got bored while working in this little music store she started working a few months ago she began sorting the sheet music differently for no reason at all, she hadn't really been paying attention to her job today and that was totally **not **normal, at least not for the neat and perfectionist _Rachel Berry_.

But she can't help it, staring unbelievable at her calender this morning she couldn't tear her eyes away from the date, it was the 24th of may, the day that nationals and so much more took place 2 years ago – she had gotten back together with Finn, he had kissed her in front of a huge audience and it was one of the best moments of her life.

They didn't won nationals because of this, but it was worth it, _more_ than worth it.

It was the beginning of a breathtaking summer, the summer she would never forget-

She smiled at the many memories running trough her mind thinking about _that summer..._

But her smile quickly faded. It has been her choice to leave him for her career, choose fame over love, that's what all the big stars do, right? Everyone has to make this kind of sacrifice to gain even more. She didn't regret it, she _can't_ because she was getting nearer to her dream with every day and the longer she and Finn would've stayed a couple, the more he would be a part of her life and the more she would miss him right now.

She didn't miss him that much, he was just a guy.

At least that's what she told herself everyday.

She quickly put the journey sheets in the 'classic rock' section not even letting the lines of those all to familiar songs slip into her mind and bring back those beautiful memorties...

She just had to forget him, for good.

When Finn leaves his dorm-room, two months after he got the amazing message that he officially has been given a football scholarship at Fordham University, he already got a little bit used to all this New York stuff, but still this city was unbelievable awesome.

He never really thought he was _that _good at football but they have given him a chance and he did his best not to blow it, it was his opportunity to play for the New York Patriots one day and actually reach something in his life so he was willing to work harder then ever.

The campus that was filled with too many people for his own taste was just one or two minutes away from central park so he decided to go for a walk on this quite funny and rather friendly day.

The fact that Fordham was just 10 minutes away from Julliard, where he knew Rachel was a student at, just didn't want to leave his mind, she was like so near to him but still he couldn't gather all his courage to meet with her just yet, the first time they see each other again should be something special and not him standing in front of her, barely able to talk at all, with his old washed out jeans, a pair of chucks and a simple white t-shirt – no, he had to think about all that first.

As he reached central park he wondered what to do next. How should he possibly contact her when he hasn't talked to her in months? What should he say to her? Will she have changed a lot? There were so many things he needed to ask her, so many things he needed to tell her but in that moment he saw something that made him stop in his tracks immediately.

On the other side of the fountain he was just arrived at was a beautiful petite brunette gently pushing a strand of long hair out of her lovely face.

He figured she'd be more gorgeous than now but he never thought she'd be _this _stunning.

He started to walk over to her, his signature smirk resting exited on his handsome face, but then he saw her move down just to see her return upwards with a tiny baby in her arms.

He couldn't believe it, the little human-being looked so much like her it was undeniable even from the distance. But when could she have gotten pregnant? Like when she was with him? Is this like _his _baby? He needed to get away. **Far** away.

Then he saw a young man strolling in their direction – okay now he began to understand! - the man took the child away from Rachel and began to tickle it, **he **was the father?

She didn't left him because of her career, she left him because she didn't love him and wanted to be with someone else! - The guy put his arm around her and kissed the baby's forehead softly.

Finn couldn't take _this _anymore, _this _ was the worst thing she could have ever done to him, it was just too much to take in right now. How the hell could she? He wasn't like a fool or something, okay maybe a bit but not certainly not stupid. He's never been so disappointed in anyone in his whole life.


	3. Alcohol

Maybe he was meant to be the guy, every girl leaves to get pregnant from someone else, maybe this was his destination or something. The reason he could forgive Quinn so easily

back then was that he didn't really love her – but Rachel, Rachel hurt him deep this time. She even did with little things, because he just couldn't let her go but this was more than

some kiss with Puck or Jesse or forcing him to choose between football and her, **this **was something she can never make up to him. _Never_.

Anyway the only thing that would help him forget, at least for a few minutes, was a good drink in some crowded little bar.

He was still new in NYC and he didn't knew every street and every single corner but he just didn't care where he gets drunk right now, he just knew that he needed to get completely

wasted or his head wouldn't shut up about Rachel and how he should have been the one holding her and tickling **their **baby.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on her bedroom floor sorting out everything she didn't need anymore.<p>

She was one of those people that hated this kind of things because she loved to keep all those little memories around, but since her apartment wasn't that big and she needed some

space for when she had to take the little girl she needed to get rid of all the stuff that she knew she would never use again.

First thing that landed in one of the big moving boxes was one of her old stuffed animals, she was adult she doesn't need that kind of toys anymore. Next were some old posters

followed by most of the other stuff she still kept from her days in Lima.

She didn't threw away **all **of her childhood things but a lot she knew she didn't even had that important memories with.

After emptying another drawer she stood up and stretched somewhat to reach for one of the dusty boxes on top of her wardrobe.

She usually didn't mind being that tiny but in situations like these she fucking cursed it! While stretching some more she took another step forward to finally reach the quadratic thing,

not noticing the pile of sheets underneath her left feet.

With one loud bang she landed back on the floor, all the content of the box scattering around and mostly on her.

After getting up she quickly gathered all the stuff and put it back into the box-

suddenly stopping when she felt a familiar fabric in between her fingers.

She took the soft blue cloth and pressed it against her now heavily lifting chest.

This wasn't just any hoddie it was **his **hoddie.

She didn't even knew she kept it for all those years.

_He wrapped it around her when she started freezing while they were sitting near the sea staring at the stars back in Lima._

_It had been a special night, very special. They lay there talking for hours about anything and everything until he pulled her closer to him, giving her butterfly kisses alongside her neck while _

_she still couldn't stop thinking about having to leave him the next day._

_He whispered her sweet things into her ear to stop her from being all sad and told her that this thing between them was so special that not even 600 miles distance could break them apart._

_She started debating about how love and career never last together and how she knew that she had to be on Broadway but still couldn't leave him behind._

_Finally when he kissed her to stop her from worrying she kissed him only to start crying the very moment – he wiped the big tears from her rosy cheeks and kissed her forehead , pulling her _

_even closer to him. _

_''You know Rachel I believe in you, very much. But there is one thing I have even more faith in...''_

_surprised she turned her head so she was looking straight into his eyes._

_''And what's that?'' She was almost sure she knew the answer herself but she wanted him to say it, wanted him to hold her and heal her for another few hours._

_''**Us**.''_

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember just how much he had already drunk but it definitely was enough to make him feel numb.<p>

He was about to order a new drink when he felt the presence of someone near to him.

''May I ask what a handsome young man like you is doing all alone in this bar a Friday night?''

He slowly turned his head to see a blonde women coming closer, she must have been around 20 or 21.

''Nothing.'' was the only thing he could think of – he was there to forget not to talk to random strangers about his crappy life.

''Well let me give you some company then.'' The girl said in a flirty voice settling on the bar stole next to him. ''I'm Juliet, what about you cutie?''

He knew she was already flirting with him ,heavily to judge from her body language, but he just didn't care – he had nothing to loose so why not enjoy this evening with some girl he

would probably never see again.

''I'm Finn, nice to meet you'' He turned more to her and gave her his signal smirk every girl just has to fall for.

''So, _Finn, _what girlfriend could you possibly have that lets such a hottie out alone?''

''A non-existing one I guess'' He sad leaning a bit closer.

''Well that suits perfectly since my non-existing boyfriend doesn't care eighter '' Juliet said pulling a streak of hair behind her ear seductively while taking a nip on her cosmopolitan.

Finn ordered another drink and let himself get completely lost in the situation.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in between drinking hot chocolate and watching breakfast at Tiffany's for what seemed the 20th time Rachel fell asleep.<p>

1 hour later her phone rang pulling her out of her perfect dreams and forcing her to get up.

Not even bothering to look at the display she answered tired.

''Hello?'' She said, more yawning than actual talking.

''R-R-... Rachel I'm kind'a freaking d-drunk-''

''Uhm okay? And what does this have to do with me? Can you walk?''

''Y-Yes, uhm, No, I-I don't think so...'' The man at the other end of the line stuttered wasted.

''Okay just, just tell me where you are and I come get you, do you understand me?'' she said more worried than angry.

''Ye-ee-ees, Baby! I- I'm at Jacky's, ce-central park west, or some-thing'' he said between hiccups and yawns.

''Alright, just stay where you are I'll be there in a second.''

She didn't even change before talking her keys and storming down the stars to the bar he told her to come.

Running down the streets she got more concerned with every step she took.

He could do something stupid or even ... die – the overdramatic side of her screamed as she instantly got faster.

Just when the light from some window brightened up her way she say what she was actually wearing – chucks, some short pair of hot pants, a tank top and **Finn's** dark-blue Hoddie -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the late update next one will follow in a few hours! what do you think will happen? I bet it's different from what IS going to happen - I wanna know, pleaaase :D thank you for all the alerts, faves & reviews, they mean so much to me :)  
><strong>


	4. games

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, guys! I'm actually on vacation since 3 weeks but somehow I had some time and Ialmost finished the whole story on my notebook :D just need to type it and upload :D**

When she entered the bar she was determined to find him. Usually he was never drinking and man enough to keep

him together but somehow that wasn't the case tonight.

She quickly got on her tip toes to get a better view of all the people, being that small has is disadvantages after all,

she wasn't quite sure if it actually had advantages but that was the last thing to shake the talented brunettes

self-confidence.

Spotting her ex-boyfriend a wave of relief came over her as she basically run in this direction.

"Gosh Jesse, you scared me! Are you okay?" Rachel asked leaning closer to him, her face still full of concern.

"Rachel, my deeeeear Rachel, I am SO ha-happy to see yo-ou. I've been feeling terrible, honey" he almost yelled into

her ear while pulling her into a tight hug.

"well it can't be that bad from the way you are acting, mister!" she respond still steadying his shoulder.

He obviously wasn't even drunk anymore he was wasted. In spite of the fact that they weren't close and haven't

been talking much since she found out he was now living in New York too she still felt somewhat guilty for what

happened at Nationals a few years ago. She lead him on and then made out with Finn on stage, right in front of his

eyes. Sure, he hadn't been quite an angel to her before but no one deserves to be led down like this, she thought.

She had told him that she wanted her mind free of guys for her big chance in New York and in reality she had been

struggling with her feelings for Finn and fallen in love with him all over again after that flawless date and the

wonderful song he had written for her.

So she decided to help him out this time. But HOW? She had no idea where he was staying and she couldn't just

drag him to her place, could she? That would be just awkward, awkward, awkward.

But she there's no way she could just let him get even more drunk so she just swallowed her pride and helped him

up to walk with him to her place since it wasn't very far from there.

"Where are yo-hou taking me, princess?" her drunk ex-lover asked loudly while leaning on her shoulder to walk

steadily.

"my place" She said annoyed of his drunken state already.

"uuh like old times!" he blurted out cheaply bringing his face closer to her.

"Yeah whatever, I could just leave you here, you know that, right?" she respond laughing a bit at his random

comment.

'This is going to be a looong, long night' she thought.

Finally getting him to walk accurate she was aiming for the exit, just when she saw another familiar face…

She couldn't believe her eyes at what was playing out in front of her- there was some cheap looking blonde sitting

on the lap of a men she knew just too well.

In that moment she didn't knew if it was humiliation, anger or jealousy that ran trough her but she was awfully

disgusted just by looking at them.

That little whore was honestly trying to hook up with Finn, _her _Finn. Why was he here in the first place?

He was supposed to be back in Lima living the life that she just couldn't. That was the reason why she left him,

wasn't it?

Because she couldn't be stuck in Lima all her life but she wanted for him to have just the life _he _wanted with a girl

that would actually make him happy where _he _wanted to live? She didn't want to force him to come to New York with

her when there was the possibility that she would still choose her career over love and couldn't use any

distractions…

And now he was sitting practically right in front of her in _New York_ making out with some girl and her blood was

boiling.

It was all her fault, not only that she left him to live her dream but that she expected him to change… he was Finn

Hudson after all, _Finn _the handsome, popular and flirty quarterback. He always flirted with girls like Brittany, Santana,

Quinn and whatever their names were. He even hosted a kissing booth in which he kissed every single girl at

school… but her.

She just had to accept the fact that even though she loved him with all her heart and would've done mostly

everything for him, he would never love her back the same way.

She rolled her eyes in disgust seeing that blonde slut running her hands all over the _supposedly _love of her life and

smiling like an idiot at him. That wasn't even the worst part – he seemed to enjoy it as well.

She got to the point where she was about to walk over to the kissing "couple" and slap the hell out of that bitch –

but then she remembered that she shouldn't blame him for moving on.

She should only blame herself – she let him go, she never called him back after their last fight and she didn't really

tell him how much he actually meant to her. And they were 'just' making out, right? It wasn't serious or a hookup or

anything so why should she even worry?

Then an interesting thought crossed her mind ... she has no right to be mad at him for flirting with this random

blonde but she could at least put something to the test … she wanted to see if he really was over her and she had

the perfect idea how to do that, after putting drunk Jesse in the next cab of course.

* * *

><p>He actually liked that the blonde girl in his lap seemed to be very interested in him because he never really had<p>

anything with a girl since his tiny brunette left to go to the City of her dreams … never to return … and it was a

shame.

He had all right to! She was living the life she always wanted and even had a family to complete that and he was

still so stuck with 'crying' over her that he didn't even noticed that he actually has his own life to live.

And he was kind' a doing that right now, wasn't he? He was drunk and had a beautiful girl flirting with him - that was

what he wanted, right? And that girl really wanted him unlike a certain actress who was able to forget him that

easy…

If he was honest he didn't care at all. That girl could have been ugly, skinny, beautiful, fat, weird, flirty, hot, nerdy,

smart, stupid or anything ... he wouldn't even realize because no girl could ever compare with _her._

But after all he was drunk and that probably was a good thing because he just let everything happen and was

completely out of reality. He ordered another drink and let the blonde come closer, just nodding uninterested at what

she was saying. It was still early and he already wasn't looking forward to the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Rachel had to be quick, quicker than quick.<p>

She jumped into the next cab dragging Jesse along and yelled her address at the confused driver.

Finally arriving in her apartment she shut the door with a loud bang, helped Jesse on the couch, grabbed her

shortest dress and her best high heels and disappeared into the bathroom.

She didn't have much time to make herself look freaking hot, what she usually just considered cheap but this was an

emergency, but she was pretty positive her plan would succeed.

She knew that just hooking up with some guy to break Finn's heart wasn't the best idea but he was currently sitting

in some bar with some blonde bitch all over him so she has all right to do the same …anyway he broke her heart first

there's no way why she should feel bad now.

Leaving the bathroom she grabbed her purse and checked her appearance in the mirror once more.

"You just do what you need to do for both of us to move on, Rachel" she told herself being confident towards the

result of this night – she would find a new lover, forget about Finn and she would show him that she moved on.

Maybe they could even be friends after all this… both of them would accept the other's partner and they could spend

some time together, after all they had been best friends before and he was the only one besides Jesse she really

knew here.

She didn't even think about how terribly wrong this could go -


End file.
